Lammy
Lammy es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Lammy es una oveja púrpura con cabello blanco lanudo que viste un sweater blanco de lana. Su mejor amigo es un pepino con sombrero y un bigote llamado Sr. Pickels. Lammy parece ser un personaje femenino feliz y alegre con una personalidad muy similar a la de Giggles o Petunia. Disfruta jugando con muñecas y teniendo fiestas de té. Sin embargo, el Sr. Pickels disfruta causando daño y dolor a los personajes que la rodean, incluso matándolos. Lammy intenta detenerlo, sólo para ser enmarcada por sus acciones, y cuando trata de explicar que el Sr. Pickels es el causante de las desgracias, él aparece como un pepino normal. Episodios de Lammy Roles Como Protagonista #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Roles Como Secundario #All Work and No Play #Spare Tire Roles de Aparición #The Chokes on You #All in Vein #You're Kraken Me Up Asesinatos Cometidos por Lammy *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Royal Flush" junto con Sr. Pickles) *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 2 ("A Bit of a Pickle"'' junto con Sr. Pickles'', "Royal Flush") *'Handy' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle"'' junto con Sr. Pickles'') *'Nutty' -0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle" junto con Sr. Pickles) *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *Lammy y el Sr. Pickels tuvieron la mayoría de los votos (33,034 más que Truffles). *Lammy es el cuarto personaje femenino. Los otros son Giggles, Petunia y Flaky. *Es el primer personaje femenino que usa ropa. *Es el segundo personaje en usar un moño, junto con Giggles. *Lammy es uno de las personajes que ha matado más personajes femeninos que masculinos. *Es el segundo personaje femenino en tener una cola, junto con Petunia. *Ella parece tener una forma de orejas única. *Ella, junto con Russell y Sniffles, es de los únicos personajes principales que no son animales del bosque o del árbol. Ella es una oveja y dicho animal es de granja. *En el final de Royal Flush, en los créditos, se la puede escuchar cantar la canción de Happy Tree Friends ya que sus balidos la destacan. *Ella es (posiblemente) el segundo personaje francés, mirando su apariencia y la de su compañero. El otro es Mouse Ka-Boom. *Lammy puede ser una pequeña referencia de Lamb Chop. *Lammy y Sr. Pickles fueron los personajes ganadores de "Vote or Die" (Vota o Muere), la celebración del décimo aniversario. La gente tuvo que votar entre ellos dos y Truffles. *Ella es uno de los personajes mentalmente inestables. Los otros cinco son Flaky, Flippy, Petunia, Nutty y Lumpy. *Ella es uno de los personajes principales que no mueren en sus episodios Debut. Los otros son Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime y Buddhist Monkey. *Ella, Sr. Pickles y Buddhist Monkey son los únicos personajes que no aparecieron en la serie de televisión. *Lammy tiene la menor cantidad de muertes. Iguala en muertes a Splendid y les siguen Cro-Marmot, Flippy y Pop. *Ella es el único personaje Femenino con más asesinatos que muertes. *Ella es uno de los personajes principales (junto con Russell y Buddhist Monkey) que no es un animal de bosque. Es un animal de granja. *En el episodio A Bit of a Pickle, el moño de Lammy cambia de lugar varias veces, eso se considera un error de animación. * Su ratio de supervivencia es del 71,42%. *Ella es el unico personaje femenino que no ha llorado. en:Lammy Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Populares Categoría:Personajes Púrpuras Categoría:Personajes con trastornos Categoría:Personajes Duo Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Debut 2010